


Winning Streak

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: After Becky's match against Sonya Deville she's only concerned about Charlotte's well-being, so she calls her up.Basically, it's a Charlynch-is-so-awkward-and-gay-and-in-love fic.Enjoy!





	Winning Streak

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing them, be kind.

Becky walked down the corridor backstage, beaming after her win over Sonya Deville. Sure, there had been a little fortune in the win but she deserved it after getting screwed over at Money In The Bank. Sometimes the orange-haired Irish woman wondered what she ever did to the creative forces of the show. She was not getting the opportunities befitting of an athlete of her quality. 

Nevermind, she thought as she made her way to her locker, another win for the fans. And for Charlotte - how could she forget about Charlotte. The tall blonde had been injured since Money In The Bank and Becky missed having her best friend around. Smackdown Live wasn't the same without Charlotte and her, well, flair. 

"Hey, Bex. Good match tonight", a voice said from behind. Becky turned and saw Naomi's smiling face. 

"Ey, lass. Thanks a lot". Becky tied her hair back and grabbed the onyx backpack that was in her locker. 

"A bunch of us are going out for drinks, wanna come?", the busty brown-eyed asked. 

Becky smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's been a long day and... I wanted to, uh... Well". 

Naomi leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "Whenever you get all teenage-girl-nervous it usually involves Charlotte... What's up, B?". 

Becky sat down on the bench, crossing her legs and arms whilst letting out a sigh. "She's injured, as you know... And I miss her. I miss seeing her everyday, training with her, traveling with her. I wanted to call her, hear how she's doing". 

Naomi gave a knowing smile. She was well aware of the feelings Becky harboured for Charlotte and truthfully, she'd been shipping them for a while. But, Becky was scared - afraid that Charlotte wouldn't reciprocate the feelings. Naomi had stopped pressuring the orange haired one into admitting her feelings. 

"Alright then, I'm sure Char will appreciate that. I'm off". 

"Bye, ya brilliant woman! Have fun!", Becky yelled out after Naomi. 

______________________________

Becky settled into the hotel bed, dressed in grey sweatpants and a white tank top. She puffed her pillows once, twice, doing everything to distract herself from the cellphone lying on the bedside table. She finally gives in and grabs the device. 

It rings for about ten seconds, then she speaks. 

"Hi you", Charlotte says, sounding almost giddy. Of course Becky's too nervous to notice. 

"I was... How are you?". 

A giggle. "I'm alright. Shoulder's feeling a lot better, thanks". 

"I'm glad then". Becky breathes a shallow breath. 

"I saw you tonight, you looked good. Congratulations on the performance". 

"Wait, you actually watch Smackdown, even when you're on medical leave?", Becky asked, the smirk almost audible. 

"Of course! Especially when you're gonna be on. Billie last week, Sonya tonight - you're on a winning streak. How could I miss that?". 

Becky could almost feel her face reddening. "Two matches, that's hardly a streak". 

"Well, this is just the beg- ". 

"Have dinner with me", Becky interrupted. 

"Okay, yeah", Charlotte said, slightly bemused. 

"I mean... I know we're not in the same state right now and... "

It was Charlotte's turn to interject. "Oh, I'm in California, too. I had an interview and figured I'd travel with the rest of the team to Tokyo". 

"Okay, so I guess... "

"You're picking me up at seven tomorrow evening". 

Becky smiled. "Great. It's a date. I mean... It's... "

"That's exactly what it is. Good night, Becks". 

__________________________________

Becky didn't know what to expect when she knocked on Charlotte's hotel room door. She had texted her that they were going to a quiet little Italian place downtown. Charlotte opened the door, dressed in dark blue jeans, a crisp white shirt and a grey cardigan. 

"Hello", Charlotte almost whispered. 

Becky, still left paralyzed by the gorgeous woman in front of her, could only give a faint smile in response. 

"So are we gonna go, or just stand in this hallway all night?, Charlotte joked, eyebrow raised to mock a serious face. 

"Sorry, it's just... You just had to wear heels to make yourself look extra taller", Becky joked. 

 

The car ride had been quite, but a sort but of compatible silence. Becky was filled with nervous energy, Charlotte wasn't much of a talker anyway - silence made sense. 

When they sat down at their table, Becky felt more at ease. They hadn't been recognized or anything, and right then they were just two people, sitting at a table in a dimly lit restaurant, reading through menus. Something about it felt normal, as if this was what had been missing in both their lives for a really long time. 

"What are you getting?", Charlotte asked. 

"Well, everything looks good. Like, I wanna order a bucket of tagliatelle". 

Charlotte grinned. "I'm much more a salad girl. Never ate a bucket of anything, ever". 

"You must have some cheat days", Becky said with a wink. 

"Mexican, every other month. I'm extremely good at sticking to meal plans". 

Becky sighed. "I'll blame that on the system. It's nacho fault". She bit her lower lip and smiled at Charlotte, who rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

The waiter came to take their order and the two settled on splitting a thin crust margherita pizza and an arugala salad for Charlotte. 

"And if the salad's no good, we're leaf-ing", Becky joked with the waiter. 

"God, how many awful puns do you know?", Charlotte asked and took a sip of water. 

"You don't like 'em? Why not? Too cheesy for ya? I think my food puns are especially egg-cellent - they oughta crack you up". 

Charlotte tried to keep a straight face, but snorted into the glass of water. "You're the worst date ever", the blonde said with a smile. 

The food arrived and in between bites, Charlotte took the initiative. She needed to know how Becky felt about her. If Becky was also laying awake at night, thinking about them... Thinking how they could become a 'them'. 

"I'm glad you called me last night. I was beginning to suffer from Becky withdrawal". 

Becky reddened. She used humor to mask her nervousness. "Is that your way of telling me you missed me?". 

Charlotte reached across the table and placed her slender hand on Becky's. "I missed you - more than I should". 

"Ash, there are so, so many things I wanna say to you". 

"So? Tell me. I feel like we've both just been walking around with feelings that we hide for some reason". 

Becky looked up to find Charlotte's perfect eyes focused on her. 

"Do you like me, Becks? Cos, I like you. A lot". 

Just then the waiter arrived. 

"Everything still good here?", he asked with a clearly trained smile. 

"We're... Yeah... It's all good", Becky said, not really convincing anyone, including herself. 

"Have you thought about dessert?", he asked. 

"Well, I don't know about my girl, but I don't have mushroom left". 

The waiter nodded and turned his attention to Charlotte. She was still recovering from Becky's 'my girl'. 

"Our tiramisu is a favorite". 

"Actually, we'll just take the check". 

The waiter nodded and trotted off. 

"Are you feeling okay? Why do you wanna leave? Did the mushroom pun finally kill the mood?", Becky asked with a hint of worry in her voice. 

Charlotte smiled. "I'm alright - and even though your puns suck, I'm starting to mind them less and less". 

"Okay, so why do you wa-"

"Becky, you just called me your girl. If we don't get outta here to go make out in your rental car, are we even gay?"

Becky grinned. So she did feel the same? God, they were both so freaking oblivious for so freaking long. 

"Oh, I get it - the Queen just wants a pizza me". 

"Honestly, keep 'em coming. I'm into it", Charlotte joked and leaned over to give Becky a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, I wish it was better! Whatever, I love it...
> 
> Thanks a lot to Austyn King and Arya Grace for helping out with the puns 


End file.
